pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Yosefeye
, (origin) (current since April 2017) |affiliation =PewDiePie Markiplier Cryaotic Marzia CinnamonToastKen |nationality =Irish |rank =45th (current status according to SocialBlade) |born = February 7th, 1990 |job = Let's Player, Occasional Vlogger and Comedian}} Seán William McLoughlin, better known as Jacksepticeye or Jack is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He is the self-proclaimed most energetic video gamer on YouTube. He is also known to be very loud and doesn't get sore throats. Jack currently has 22.8+ million subscribers, 11 billion+ views, 4 thousand videos, 5 million+ followers on Twitter and 6 million+ followers on Instagram. Jack gained a boost of his popularity on PewDiePie's shout out. It wasn't the shout out that made him popular; it was his effort. Most of the other winners didn't become as successful as Jack did. During The Great Subscriber War Jack stream the Livestream to subscribe to PewDiePie. Reaching it to 50k subgap against T-Series. And he said our memes and our favorites like cartoons,movies and games are subscribing to PewDiePie Jack Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron. He is incredibly good friends with PewDiePie, Markiplier and CinnamonToastKen. He does various series on games, and the episodes of a particular series are usually spaced out with 3-5 days in between. Some famous series that Jack does are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, GTA 5, and Happy Wheels. One of the two non-video-game series he does is "Reading Your Comments" where he responds to comments on either YouTube, Twitter, or Tumblr. The second one is regular vlogs, where he usually shares and/or talks about his life or what's going on around the channel. He does not have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. About Jack, known as jacksepticeye, and real name Séan William McLoughlin (origin of his name at 3:18) He's the biggest Irish YouTuber out there right now and also one of the fastest growing channels there is. Seán used to live in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland. He currently lives in Brighton, England. He used to live with some friends they moved. They did appear in a vlog once. He attended college twice in Ireland, the first time in Music Technology he did not finish college but the second time in Hotel Management he did. Jack is well-known by people around Athlone. Jack is a super duper energetic guy who loves to play all sorts of games ranging from FNAF, Subnautica, Happy Wheels, The Sims 4, and even flash games. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos such as some religious songs and even some phrases in Irish (Here are some examples). Jack, although he has never technically stated his religion, does not believe in god, as stated in the video "Cleverbot | SLIGHTLY DRUNK CONVERSATIONS WITH EVIE". Sean currently (2015) has a girlfriend named Signe, also known as Wiishu. She has blue eyes and light brown or dirty blonde hair. Signe is a talented artist, drawing Jack and his septiceye in some of her drawings. Although we don't exactly know when they started dating, she posted a picture of Jack and her on July 16, 2015. The picture shows her resting her chin on one of Jack's shoulders, with his normally brown hair. Signe is on Twitter and Tumblr as @wiishu, and on Instagram as @wwiishu. She also started posting vlogs on her Youtube channel, Wiishu, from 24 December 2016. Jack lived in the countryside with his parents as a kid. He had a wood cabin next to his parents later on. Jack has two sisters and two brothers, all of which are older than him. He loves all kinds of food, but his four favorites are pizza, cookies, cake, and ice-cream. Jack is 5 ft 9 or 175 cm tall. On 2018–12–2, jacksepticeye tweeted this: "Roses are red; nine-year olds rise; we will defeat T-Series; subscribe to PewDiePie." This tweet saved PewDiePie from T-Series. Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Bro Category:Gamer Category:People Category:Unfair Mario Category:Profile Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:People of the Great Subscriber War Category:Alive Category:Minecraft Players